


Modern!Au

by Wolfbeware



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfbeware/pseuds/Wolfbeware
Summary: Two college students trying to live.





	Modern!Au

**Author's Note:**

> To preface, this is my second book on Hoji and Andrius. This one is much shorter, and the story is not finished whatsoever. It is not nearly as polished as the other work nor am I as proud of it. It isn't finished, nor do I intend on finishing it. 
> 
> Please read the other book, if you want something better than this.

A tall young man with a blue button-up walk into the diner. Following close behind, a shorter skinny man with a plain t-shirt and a young woman with a flamboyant shirt chatter about something.

Joining the conversation, the tall man speaks up and looks at the skinny man, "I cannot believe this is the place you choose, Jandor."

He looks back, "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it, Andrius? It's my week. I get to choose the place we go to."

The young woman sighs.

Andrius looks at her, "Things alright, Lyrica?"

"Yeah, I- I've just been thinking about about something," she responds with a sadness in her voice.

"Which is?" Jandor perks up as the three of them sit down at the booth.

Lyrica sits next to Jandor and Andrius sits across from them, "I'm just worried about Andrius' dating life."

Andrius looks up, "I don't need a dating life."

"Come on, Andrius," Jandor says, "You look good as hell. If we didn't meet you in high school, I would have hit on you as soon as I saw you."

Lyrica nudges Jandor's side, "That's terrible dating advice. That just sounds like you had a crush on Andrius back in high school."

"I did not," Jandor crosses his arms.

"I swear to God, if that's a lie, I'm going to kick the shit out of you," Lyrica snaps.

"Hey, guys, don't worry about me. I- I don't mind waiting for the right girl to come around," Andrius pipes up between their argument.

The waiter walks over to the three friend's table, "I'll take your drinks, while you decide on your order."

Lyrica looks at the waiter, "Just water for all three of us."

The waiter writes something down on his notepad and walks away.

Andrius perks up, "Seriously, you don't need to give me dating advice."

"Sure, Mr. I-don't-mind-waiting," Jandor pipes up.

Lyrica sighs, "Jandor is right."

Jandor looks at Lyrica, "Wow that's the first time you've ever said that."

"Don't get used to it," Lyrica bickers, "But, Andrius, you need to put yourself out there." 

Andrius sighs, "I don't think I want to."

Lyrica sighs, "You've never dated before, Andrius. You need to at least know what it's like to love someone."

Andrius sighs, "Can you let me find her on my own at least then? I don't need your guy's help."

Jandor shakes his head, "You most certainly need our help."

Andrius groans.

The waiter comes back with three waters and places them in front of the three friends. "Ready for me to take your order?" he asks.

Lyrica perks up, "Yeah, can I have the eggs and sausage?"

Jandor looks up, "I'll have the eggs with a side of salsa and ketchup."

Andrius doesn't look up from the menu, "Can I have the pancakes with strawberry syrup and jam?"

The waiter takes their orders and responds, "Okay, be right back."

Lyrica looks back towards Andrius, "Romance isn't as convenient as you think it is, Andrius. You're going to have to put your name out there."

Andrius sighs, "But, what if I don't want to?"

Lyrica sighs in disappointment. Her round glasses slip down her nose a little, and her braids slump in front of her as she looks down at the table.

Jandor pats Lyrica's back, "He's hopeless."

Andrius crosses his arms annoyed.

The waiter comes back with their orders. Placing them all down in front of the three of them, he says, "Enjoy."

Andrius looks up towards the waiter, looking for his name tag, "Thanks much, Hoji."

Hoji, the waiter, bows and walks away.

Andrius pushes his rectangular glasses back on his face and starts eating, despite Jandor and Lyrica not touching their food at all.

After an awkward meal, Jandor drives the three of them back to the apartment they share together.

Andrius steps into his room, shutting the door hard behind him.

Lyrica and Jandor remain in the living room.

Lyrica sighs as she sits down on the couch.

Jandor shakes his head, "He's never going to understand."

Lyrica takes off her glasses and places them on the coffee table in front of her, "I... I know. It was worth the try, I guess."

Jandor sits next to her, "I guess, but it's not like love is going to fall in his lap like he wants it to."

Lyrica sighs, "Exactly."

Jandor and Lyrica talk about other things in order to help distract their worries for Andrius.

Andrius sits in his room alone. He appreciates his friends trying to help him, but he cannot stand it when they talk down to him like that, as if he can't do things on his own. Distracting himself, he turns on his computer.

The computer makes a humming buzz as it starts up. The bright blue light of the screen eliminates Andrius' face and chest in the darkness of his room. He leans back in his chair. Dating advice from Jandor? That guy is the last person Andrius would expect even get a second date. He laughs at the thought of him giving even nearby decent dating advice. Besides, Andrius knew what love is like, of at least he thinks he does. He's only seen love through television and movies. Okay, maybe those are not good examples of love, but that is what Andrius understood. Dating apps just feel so, for a lack of a better term, gross. It's completely based off of looks! How could Andrius fall in love with someone that barely knows him? Andrius sighs. He wants to stop thinking about this.

His computer finally boots up, and Andrius is quick to open to the Chenshu University website. Classes are tomorrow, and Andrius knows he's going to be late to all of them if he doesn't check what rooms they are now -- especially since he'll be starting this upcoming Monday. 

His classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are chemistry and engineering. The classes on Tuesday and Thursday are calculus, german, and history. That's a total of five classes, so this semester is going to almost be like time off. Andrius pulls out his planner and begins writing the room numbers and times of each of his classes.

The next day comes, and Andrius is greeted by Jandor in the living room.

Jandor looks up from his bowl, "Yo, Andry."

Andrius gives him the cold shoulder and pulls out his phone to check if his paid ride is here.

Jandor's eyes widen, and he waves his hand in front of Andrius' face, "Hey! Anyone there?"

Andrius rolls his eyes, "I'm getting groceries."

Jandor looks at him confused, "Not bringing Lyrie with you?"

"No, why would I?"

"She usually makes sure that you don't buy any more of those stickers."

"What if I want to buy more stickers?"

"I don't know, but if Lyrie hears that you left to buy groceries and you only come back with sparkly stickers she might get mad."

Andrius sighs, "I'll get some milk, eggs, and chicken. Do you want anything?"

"Whoa, you sure are more confident than usual," Jandor thinks for a moment, "We're running out of pickles and grape jelly."

"Gross, don't tell me you're going to eat that together."

"What's it to you? You're the one who's only going to bring back an avocado and stickers."

Andrius checks his phone and starts walking towards the door, "I'll prove you wrong! I'm coming back with the things you asked for!"

"Alright," Jandor says as he takes a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

Andrius slams the door behind him and starts walking down the stairs of the apartment building. Going down one flight of stairs, Andrius feels his brow furrow. He's done being treated by a child. He's twenty-two, damn it! He can do things on his own!

Two hours later, Jandor and Lyrica sit on the couch and hear Andrius' shoes tap as he enters the apartment.

Lyrica puts her arm over the cushion to turn and look at Andrius, "What did you get?"

Andrius is holding one bag in his hand. He opens the plastic bag and looks down into it. Stickers and pencils are the only two items in his bag.

Lyrica sighs, "Alright, I'll go out." After standing up, she walks past Andrius to get through the door, "I'll be sure to get some animal crackers."

"Th- Thanks," Andrius stutters before walking towards the couch.

Jandor feels bad for Andrius, but he has to learn these things the hard way. He stands up and walks to his own room, leaving Andrius to sit and think on the couch.

Andrius leans down into his hands. How come schooling comes so naturally, but when it comes to any thing else he has to depend on Lyrica and Jandor to do for him? He wants to at least learn how to do things. It's not like he wants to depend on them, but he has such a difficult time getting things right. He sighs.

Pulling his phone out, he looks for any distraction he can. Opening the school's app, he reads his schedule again, trying to memorize it. He can't be late on his first day of the semester for the fifth semester in a row. He looks at the numbers and days and recites them in his head. 

After a couple of minutes, Andrius pulls out his earbuds and plays some classical music. He eventually finds himself reading a book instead of thinking. He much rather spend his time reading books. 

The book he is reading now is about this young college girl falling in love with a famous movie star who just so happens to go to her school. She's starstruck, but she lies about knowing his status. The famous movie star falls for her nerdy quirks, but he can't confess his feelings because he knows that if he does, she'll find out that he is a movie star and not a regular college student. This is the fifth time Andrius read this book.

He wishes something like that were to happen to him. A famous movie star coming to his school and falling in love with him. That sounds like the dream. He gets lost in the book for hours, before Lyrica comes back.

Lyrica steps inside with several bags of groceries, "Hey, Andry. Could you help me carry some of the groceries in?"

Andrius looks up, "Oh, sure." Standing up, he walks downstairs to Lyrica's car. Grabbing several bags of various foods, Lyrica walks up behind him.

Lyrica asks, "Are you doing okay, Andry?"

Andrius looks at her, "I'm- I'm fine."

"Well, if there's anything's wrong, I'm here for you, okay?"

Andrius sighs, "Yeah, I know." He pulls the bags out of the trunk and starts walking away. He can't complain to Lyrica about her being too motherly. All she would do is continue and be even more caring than before. Sure, she would try her best to give Andrius some distance, but she wouldn't be able to stop herself, not in a million years. Stepping into the apartment and placing the bags onto the counter, Andrius hears his stomach growl.

Searching through the bags, Andrius eventually finds his crackers. He pulls the box out of the bag, and a bag out of the box. He munches on one of the crackers, as he turns to look at Lyrica walking through the door.

Lyrica places all of the bags onto the counter and sighs in relief, "Andrius, do you mind helping me cook?"

Andrius perks up, "Me?" 

"Yeah, you're already in the kitchen."

"I- I guess you're right."

"Grab the rice and put it in the rice cooker, you remember how to use it, right?"

"Y- Yeah," Andrius says nervously, "Where is it?"

"It's in the cupboard over there," she points towards the cupboard nearest to the wall, before searching through the bags.

Andrius walks over to the cupboard and grabs the rice cooker out of the shelf. Placing the rice cooker on the counter, he turns around to search through the bags.

Lyrica pulls out a steak and places it next to the stovetop. "You want your steak well-done, right?" she says as she turns on the fire.

"Yeah," Andrius says as he grabs the rice out of the bag and a measuring cup from the drawer. After carefully measuring the two cups of rice and four cups of water, Andrius turns on the rice cooker. At the back of his mind, he worries he's done it wrong again, but he quickly shakes it off by pulling out his book app again.

He walks back over to the couch and sits down, as he hears Lyrica cook steak. Staring down at his phone, he double checks the times all of his classes start before returning to reading.

About thirty minutes pass before Lyrica plates up the steaks at the dining table.

Truly the college student meal: fried steak with rice.

Jandor comes and sits with Andrius and Lyrica.

Andrius perks up when Jandor sits down, "Are we ready for classes tomorrow?"

Jandor sighs, "Don't remind me."

Lyrica perks up, "Yeah, actually. I'm quite excited for this law focused class. It's going to be the first class I take about law, and I'm genuinely excited. What about you, Andrius? Is there any particular classes that have you excited?"

"Well, calculus is definitely one that I'm excited about, but I am very curious of what my chemistry lab is going to be like."

"Oh? You're taking chemistry lab?"

"It's one of my requirements for my major. I'm guessing a lot of people are taking the class for the same purpose."

"I guess you're right, but why are you curious about it?"

"Oh, I'm curious since it's very hands-on. I wonder how that's going to go."

Lyrica nods, "That sounds very interesting, I would be curious too, but labs are usually very strict on late policies."

Andrius tilts his head, "They are?"

"Well, that's my experience from biology -- not sure about chemistry."

Andrius sighs, "I'll keep that in mind."

The two of them finish their dinner chattering about upcoming classes, while Jandor angrily ate his steak.

It is not before two long that the three of them retire to their rooms.

After waking up, Andrius takes the elevator down and opens the back door of his paid ride. Sitting down, he looks up at the driver. Andrius asks, "Can you bring me to Chenshu college?"

"Of course," he says in a familiar voice.

Andrius couldn't identify the voice at first, but soon realizes that the voice is from the waiter back at the diner. He couldn't remember his name right now, but he wanted to talk to him. However, he sits there silently through the ride. 

The minutes feel slower than normal. For some reason this ten minute drive is starting to feel like an hour long on. Andrius looks at his watch. He couldn't read it.

The waiter slows the car to a stops. Turning around, he looks at Andrius, "We're here."

"We- We are?" Andrius responds nervously, before looking at the waiter's chest, in search for his name tag. Opening the door, he says, "Thanks, Hoji."

After Andrius steps out, Hoji is left in the car alone. He starts the engine again, and starts driving down the road.

The road is a lot more friendly than it normally felt. The turns feel smoother, and the pavement feels smoother. Hoji continues driving through the streets of the warm light of the sun.

Eventually, he drives out of town after taking a right turn onto an unnamed dirt road. As the familiar bumpy road jostle the car, Hoji enjoys the warm sun beams that spilled through the side window of the car.

After twenty minutes, Hoji slows his car at the edge of the tree line. He smiles. Stepping out, his dark hair and tan skin feel warm in the sunlight. He steps into the tree line, following the same unbeaten path he always does.

He looks up at the leaves that dispersed the sunbeams around him, and he feels his heart warm. He finds his usual spot. A nice spot next to the river. Sitting down in the dirt and grass, he looks up at the sky.

Hoji blinks.

It's night. The sky was dark. There were no stars in the sky.

*Stomp.* Hoji jumps at the sound that comes from his left. He turns to look at it, but nothing is there.

*Stomp.* He turns to his right. He could have sworn that is the direction he heard it come from.

*Stomp.* Hoji feels his entire body tense as he comes to realize that the noises were coming from behind him.

He's trembling. He doesn't want to look back. He feels breathing down his neck. He feels the warmth of their hand touch his back.

He turns around.

*Beep, beep, beep.* Hoji wakes up. He looks down at his phone. Six a.m. is displayed on his screen. He rolls his eyes.

Sitting up, Hoji sighs in relief. Only a nightmare, nothing is going on.

Hoji's car is quite cramped, but it is enough for him -- although he didn't have much choice in that matter.

Climbing to his front seat, he looks down at his phone. Checking his classes again, he sighs. The only class he has today is chemistry, and he is not excited about it.

Starting up his car, he thinks about chemistry. Hoji's worst subjects have always been math based, and hearing that chemistry is just that didn't exactly give him all that much hope into passing the class. However, it is a required class, so there was no way he isn't going to take it. He might have to put more effort into it than other students. Hoji sighs. Tutors aren't cheap, and it's not like he has unlimited time to do school. Hopefully it doesn't come to that. For now, he just has to hope that things will work out.

He drives to the diner he works at. Walking in, a young woman greets her, "Hoji! What are you doing this early? Your shift doesn't start until much later."

Hoji walks as he speaks, "Oh, I was wondering if I could buy some breakfast. Today's the first day of the semester."

"Oh? You didn't tell me you were going to school."

"Oh, well, I am. I'm only taking two classes this semester," Hoji nervously laughs.

"Oh, well, I hope you enjoy it," Honoka looks up at Hoji, "You know I went to college to study in literature."

"Really?" Hoji says as he sits down at the bar.

"Yeah, really," she says as she starts walking into the kitchen, "Sadly some other stuff happened, so now I'm here."

"Tell me about it."

Honoka cooks Hoji pancakes and hash browns, and the two talk about Hoji's classes, until Hoji's meal is ready.

Placing the plate down in front of Hoji, Honoka smiles, "It's on me."

"Thanks, Honoka," Hoji says as he grabs his phone out of his pocket.

Honoka goes over to the other customers at the diner, taking their order and going back into the kitchen.

Hoji looks down at his phone. Checking his messages, he reads them to himself.

"This is Teddy. How much for 2 hours, 3 people attending?"

Hoji responds back, "$3k"

Teddy is quick to respond, "What? That's an insane price."

"3 people means 3 times the price. this is what i posted."

"That's insane. I'm not paying that."

"$5k"

"Are you insane?!"

"$7k"

"What are you trying to do?"

Hoji doesn't respond.

"Fine, $5k."

"oh, now youre finally talking."

"Where do we meet you? When do we come?"

"meet me at the motel on 4th street, it's the only one there, can't miss it. be there at 9 pm saturday."

Hoji puts his phone back into his pocket and finishes the rest of breakfast. Checking the clock on the wall, the time says 6:49. After sighing, Hoji stands up and waves Honoka good bye.

He drives to the university grounds. The place is beautiful, despite it still being early in the morning. The trees are starting to bloom as the spring neared. The grass has drew drops that sparkled in the sunlight. People are walking around and chatting with one another about upcoming classes. It fills Hoji with a sense of calm composure.

He checks his phone. It's 7:49. Quickly walking to class, he steps through the dew-dropped grass.

Stepping in the door right on time, Hoji looks around to see where he could sit. After signing in on the roster and collecting the syllabus, he walks over to the back of the classroom. Sitting down in the seat that is far enough in the back for no one to bother hims. 

The professor says in a calm voice, "We won't be starting just yet. I understand that there are a few students who come late on the first day, so we shall wait fifteen minutes."

Hoji pulls out his phone. It's 8:02. He goes through the apps on his phone, not really choosing one and staying on it for long.

After a couple of minutes, students file in taking all the seats.

Hoji feels relieved when he realizes that this nearly filled and no one had sat next to him. There is no doubt that that anyone would be fifteen minutes late on the first class of the semester.

A tip tap of shoes runs through the hallway. As the taps of the shoes near the door of the classroom, Hoji looks up. Please don't be for this class. Please don't be for this class. Please don't be for this class.

Andrius slams open the classroom door.

Damn it.

"Oh? Andrius? I didn't know you were taking my class this semester," the professor says with a calm look on his face.

"Oh, Professor Bai! I didn't know you taught chemistry," Andrius says in glee.

"It seems that you being late is not just a rumor among my assistants."

"I- I try my best," Andrius says before signing in on the roster, "I'm glad to be your student, nonetheless."

Hoji stares down at his phone, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Andrius.

Andrius walks over to the seat beside Hoji, since it is the only one free one left.

Hoji doesn't look up at Andrius. He's trying to distract himself with whatever game he has on his phone.

The professor begins speaking to the class, "Good morning, today is the first day of school, as you know. We will be going over the syllabus and discussing how this class is going to work. Let's begin with the syllabus."

Andrius pulls out his highlighter and pencils. He actively pays attention to what the professor says while taking notes.

Hoji, on the other hand, listens closely to the professor, but doesn't even touch the syllabus. He gives Andrius the occasional glance before quickly looking back the professor. Great, the person sitting next to him is a nerd. His paper is already covered in notes. The professor hasn't even turned to the second page yet.

Thirty minutes pass as the professor continues to go over the syllabus. Reaching the final page, he instructs, "Now, everyone is sitting next to another person. I would like you to turn to your partner and say hello. You will be their partner for the rest of the semester. Exchange information and fill it out on the syllabus."

Andrius turns to Hoji, "Hey."

Hoji looks up, "Hey."

"You... look familiar? I feel like I've seen you before."

"I work two jobs. If you've been to one of them, you might have seen me."

"Oh?" Andrius thinks for a moment, "I- I think we met at the diner?"

"I work at the Fireball Diner, yeah."

"Oh, uh- my friend really likes going there. Personally, I only really like the strawberry jam from that place."

"Oh, it's made fresh."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, my boss usually lets me take a jar home whenever she makes it."

"That sounds really good. I wouldn't mind having fresh strawberry jam like that," Andrius looks down at his paper, "Oh, what's your name?"

"Hoji," Hoji says as he watches Andrius write something down on his paper, "Oh, is that for the syllabus?"

"Yeah," Andrius writes something else down, "It says here to ask for a way to message you. I only use my phone number -- chatting apps are beyond me."

"That's alright. Here, let me write down my number on your paper."

Andrius hands Hoji the paper, and Hoji writes down his number before returning it back.

Hoji looks up at Andrius, "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Andrius."

"Do anything outside of school?"

"No, I would get a job, but I'm focusing on my classes."

Hoji sighs. Andrius is one of those well-off nerds. Hoji is not particularly happy that this is the guy sitting next to him. Hopefully, he doesn't talk to Hoji any more than he has to. "I understand," Hoji says, trying his best to hold back annoyed comments.

"What about you? Do anything other than your jobs and school?"

"No, I don't really have time for much else."

"Oh that sounds terrible."

"Yeah, but it's life, ya know?"

"Yes, life indeed," Andrius says, before an alarm on his watch goes off. Looking down at it, he asks, "The professor said we could leave once we had a way to contact each other, right?"

"Yep."

Andrius stands up. He brings his hand out for a handshake, "It was nice meeting you, Hoji."

Hoji shakes Andrius' hand, "It was nice meeting you too, Andrius."

With that, Andrius is out of the door of the classroom, leaving Hoji sitting there for a moment.

Hoji sighs and begins packing all of his papers. Looking at the clock on the wall, Hoji sees that it's almost already 10 a.m. His shift is starts at noon. He might as well go to the library to see if he can borrow his textbooks.

Walking to the library, Hoji notices how many people are apart of this school. The crowd of everyone feels a lot more intense than Hoji expected. His eyes stay on his feet as he walks through everyone. He gets bumped by people as he passes through the crowd, but Hoji is used to it. He eventually makes it to the library.

Two assistants sit behind the counter there chatting as Hoji enters through the automatic door. The library is not as busy as outside, but there is a decent amount of people looking through the books. Walking up to the counter, Hoji asks, "Where are the textbooks?"

One of the assistants looks up, her hair in a bun, "I have no idea."

"Um-"

The other woman , her hair down, holds down a laugh, "Sorry about her, she's new."

The assistant with her hair in a bun starts to say, "Hey, I'm not-"

"Riko, don't worry," the girl with her hair down says.

"But Yumi, I can help too."

"I know, you can," Yumi smiles, "But let me handle this, okay?"

"Okay," Riko responds before pulling out her phone.

Yumi smiles, "Sorry about that. The textbooks are in section C. Is there any particular textbooks you're looking for?"

"Um- Yes, chemistry and history?" Hoji responds nervously.

"Chemistry is going to be in the third aisle and history is going to be in the fifth aisle."

"Th- Thanks," Hoji slowly walks away to section C.

Checking his phone to ensure he got the correct books, he starts the ordeal of finding textbooks.

Comparing the name of his book to the book on the shelf, Hoji picks up the text book.

Andrius comes around the corner into the aisle, "Hey, do you-"

Hoji looks up at Andrius.

"Oh, Hoji?" Andrius looks down at him, "Are you looking for something?"

"Oh, um- yeah, I'm trying to find the chemistry textbook," Hoji says presenting the book he picked up.

"Oh, that's the wrong textbook," Andrius states.

"Is it really?" Hoji looks back at his phone, "The title is the same."

"It's the wrong edition," Andrius pulls out his smart phone, "Here, I took a picture of my book. I'll show you what the cover is supposed to look like."

"Th- Thanks," Hoji says as he puts the textbook back and sighs.

Pulling out the photo, Andirus shows it to Hoji, "See? Edition twelve."

Hoji looks at the photo, "Oh, okay." He looks up at the shelves and pulls out a textbook from the shelf. "This is the right one, then?" he asks Andrius.

Comparing it to the photo, Andrius nods, "Looks like it."

Hoji's alarm on his phone goes off. He sighs, "I have to go. I'll see you next class."

"Oh, okay, I'll see you next class, then."

Andrius walks away to help out more students searching for various books and textbooks. Eventually going to the front desk after an hour.

"Yumi?"

Yumi looks up, "Yes?"

"I'm going to head out, alright?"

"Oh, yeah sure, but could I ask a favor?"

"Riko is out on practice, so I was wondering if you could get this to Professor Bai," Yumi hands Andrius an envelope.

"Oh, um- sure," Andrius says, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," Yumi says before pulling out her book.

Andrius steps outside to the warm mid-day air. Walking to Professor Bai's office, he confidently walks with his head straight for his destination.

Knocking on the office door, Andrius notices the lights turned off. Slipping the envelope into the mailbox, Andrius steps away and decides to go get lunch.

After walking into the cafeteria, buying food, and sitting down at one of the tables, Andrius pulls out his phone. He checks on his virtual cats. One of them brought him a fish -- how cute! Andrius joyfully plays his cat game throughout his lunch.

After thirty minutes, Andrius' alarm goes off. Eating the last bite of his food, he jumps to his feet. Grabbing his bag he starts walking to his classroom.

The next few days are uneventful. 

Andrius starts to spend his days working on assignments in the library. No late nights, but he often returns to the apartment near dusk.

Hoji's work gets busier than usual because of the start of the semester. He often isn't able to leave work until well into the night. Sleeping his in car, he does his best to not feel cold.

Late night Friday comes around, and Hoji's alarm goes off as he works at The Gold Knife.

The chef looks up from her pot, "Need to go?"

Hoji sighs and looks up at her, "Yeah, sorry Kaguya. I know tonight is busy."

"No apologies needed. We have other workers," Kaguya says matter-of-factly.

"Of course. I'll see you next week."

"Stay safe."

Hoji walks out the back door, and goes to his car.

Unlocking his door and sitting down in the diver's seat, Hoji sighs. Friday already. It almost feels as if the week didn't even happen it went so fast. Turning the ignition, he starts driving to the motel. 

Ten minutes pass before Hoji arrives at the motel. Stepping out of his car and looking up at the sign, he sighs.

After grabbing his bag, he goes to front desk. 

The man behind the counter has his feet kicked up on the desk in front of him. He is very focused on his drawing, as usual.

Hoji speaks up, "Sumi."

Sumi doesn't look up, "Oh, there you are, I was wondering when you'd come."

"You're drawing doing good?"

"Yeah, I'm working on a commission now," Sumi states before placing his pencil down, "Usual?"

"Usual," Hoji says as he pulls thirty dollars out of his pocket and placing it on counter.

"Alright, 217. Keys are in the back."

Hoji walks past the counter into the backroom and grabs the keys for 217, "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll be sure to make sure that no one is next to you."

"Thanks," Hoji says as he walks out if the door, "Oh, I got an appointment tomorrow too."

"Talk about it to me tomorrow, then."

"Okay," Hoji says as he walks out of the door. Walking up the stairs, he feels the cool night air pinch at his neck.

Unlocking the door, he steps into the usual old looking motel room. Hoji sighs and puts his bag down onto the floor next to the bed.

Pulling out his camera and mask, he stands up. Throwing the mask onto the bed, he sets up the tripod on the nightstand. Grabbing his laptop, he places it next to the camera and plugs it in. He boots up his laptop as he rummages through his bag once again.

Taking out a vibrator and putting on his mask, Hoji sits on the bed for a moment and sighs.

Starting his stream, Hoji smirks at the camera.

On the other side of town, Andrius sits alone in his room in front of his computer. Leaning back to stare at the ceiling, he hears a notification go off on his computer.

Checking his notifications, Andrius sees that his favorite streamer is online. Excitedly, he opens up a new tab.

Kittyboy297 is online!

Andrius excitedly bounces his leg, and watches the screen as he hears a light hearted voice play into his headphones.

A kitten is put into the shot. As the voice says, "This little guy is named Oreo!"

Oreo was this cute little black and white cat, and Andrius thinks he has a very fitting name!

"This one is named Orange Creamsicle, Creamy for short," the voice over says as they put down another young kitten into the play pen.

Andrius loves the food names! He thinks they are very cute. Creamy is this tiny little cream colored cat, that had a white spot at the end of its tail.

"Aren't these little guys so cute?" the voice says, "I'm going to give them some milk!"

Andrius smiles and watches as the little guys get milk all over their tiny little faces! The bowls are too big for their small little faces.

Hoji exaggeratedly moans into his mic. He's trying his best to keep his legs open for the camera, but is having a difficult time. He watches as someone donates one hundred dollars with the comment, "Deeper!"

Hoji pushes the dildo deeper into himself as he feels his thigh twitch forwards.

His computer dings again. It's the five hundred dollar goal. Hoji stops and breaths for a few seconds.

Taking the dildo out of his pussy, he leans over to the side and pulls his vibrator from off screen. Looking at the camera, he smirks as he presses the button to turn it on, "Now should I put this in the front or the back?"

Andrius leans into his screen as he watches Creamy and Oreo flop onto the ground because they're tired.

"Oh, poor babies are all tired now," the voice says, "Well, it looks like that all for today. Sorry for the late start time, school only recently started. I hope you guys don't mind, but I'll be back next week -- hopefully on time! Good night, everyone!"

Andrius leaves a like on the live stream before standing up. He feels a little giddy after that and decides to look through his sticker book to see if he can find any stickers that look like Oreo of Creamy. 

Hoji's alarm goes off. Looking into the camera he says, "Oh! Looks like time is up. See you all next week."

After quickly turning off the stream and his camera, he takes off his mask and lies back on the bed. He feels so tired. It's been a long time since he's had one thousand viewers, and it was a little hard to keep up with the donations this time around. However, that is not a bad thing. Hoji climbs under the covers.

The motel room's blankets always have this oily feel to them, but Hoji takes comfort in it after every stream. It's nice having a bed to sleep in, even if it's for one night out of the week.

Feeling the warmth of the blankets surround him, Hoji slowly falls asleep.

Andrius takes the two cat stickers that look like Creamy and Oreo and puts them on his sticker board that is hanging on his wall. He smiles in glee, before hearing Jandor open his door.

"Hey, Andry, where's the shampoo?" Jandor asks.

"I am not letting you use my strawberry scented shampoo, for the last time," Andrius sighs.

"Come on, I need it. I just need to take a shower before I go to this party, that's all."

"This late?"

"Yeah, a buddy of mine invited me. He said the frat boys are gonna be there."

"I don't understand how you can be attracted to them."

"What do you mean? They got some of the best pecks in town! Plus, they're girlfriends like to get back at their boyfriends by cheating on them."

"Are you trying to sleep with both the fraternity guys *and* their girlfriends?"

"Yeah, what's so wrong with that?"

"I will never understand how lustful you are," Andrius goes back to looking back at his sticker book.

"So... is that a no on the shampoo?"

"Of course it's a no! I don't want you going around with my shampoo!"

Jandor sighs, "Alright, fine. I'll ask Lyrica."

Andrius sighs before pulling out his phone and playing his cat collecting game, wondering if he has a cat that looks like Creamy or Oreo.

Hoji's alarm blares in his ear. As he groggily gets up, he looks at the time. Six a.m. again. 

He stretches and looks around his motel room. Seeing the dildos and vibrators that lay across his bed, Hoji sighs. He forgot to clean up yesterday.

Getting up, Hoji pulls out his disinfectant and cleaning supplies, he gets to work.

Andrius is wakes up late in the mid-morning sun as he hears Jandor stumbling through the hall.

Putting on his glasses, Andrius stands up and opens up his door to watch Jandor fall down in the hallway.

Andrius sighs, "Why do you always do this?"

Picking up Jandor by the shoulder, Andrius leads Jandor down the hall.

Jandor, slurring his words says, "You know..." He hiccups, "I got really..." He sways, "Really close this-" Falling down onto his bed, he finishes, "This time."

Andrius sighs, "Sure you did." Leaving Jandor's room, he encounters Lyrica in the hall.

Lyrica looks up at Andrius, "He alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine, but it looks like Saturday night dinner out the window."

Lyrica groans, "I told him not to go."

"I thought you might have, but I don't think that really stops Jandor."

Lyrica sighs, "I mean we can still go out today."

"I guess, but I'd feel bad to make Jandor miss out like that."

"Yeah, I guess I would too. Either way, I made breakfast."

"Oh, pancakes?"

"Yeah, and I just bought some strawberry jam. It's in the fridge," Lyrica starts walking to the kitchen.

"That sounds good," Andrius follows behind.

Lyrica walks over to the stovetop and places some pancakes onto a plate, while Andrius goes to the fridge to find the strawberry jam.

Once they both sit down at the table, they chatter about school.

Lyrica abruptly changes to the subject, "Oh, did you hear about that rumor going around?"

"What rumor?" Andrius says before placing a slice of pancake into his mouth.

"Heard there might be a porn star going to our school."

"Porn... star...?" Andrius echoes through a mouth full of pancake.

"Oh, um- someone who uh-" Lyrica sighs, "I guess you wouln't know."

Andrius swallows his food, "Please tell me, then."

"It's someone who has sex on camera."

"What- What's the purpose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why- Why would someone want to watch someone else they don't even know on have sex on camera?"

"I mean I think people enjoy it."

"But doesn't it feel... I don't know, a bit much?"

"A bit much?"

"I don't know... violating? I think violating is the word I'm looking for."

"I guess you could see it that way, but I don't see anything that's wrong. I'm not going to say anything, but I will admit that I've seen some of the videos. I understand the appeal, but it isn't my preference."

"How does it appeal? It's not like you know the person personally. I'd feel awful if I knew what someone looked like naked before I knew they're name."

"Hey, people like it that way."

"But how?! How is someone even attracted to someone else without having an emotional bond? Without knowing what they're favorite color is? Without knowing what they're usual is at the coffee shop down the street?"

"They just are? I don't know what to tell you, Andry."

Andrius sighs, "I guess I'll never understand."

"Moving on, how was your first week? You've been at the library so we haven't been able to talk about it."

"Oh well, I met a solid group in my engineering class. They all seem hardworking, and some of them already knew my name. Apparently they heard of me because of all my first place in engineering competitions."

"Oh that's pretty cool, but what about chemistry? What's it like finally having Professor Bai be your professor?"

"Oh, strange actually. I focus just fine in class, but he occasionally stops me from helping out in the library to chat, usually asking about you," Andrius takes another bite of pancake.

"About me?!" Lyrica jumps.

"From the sounds of it, he just sounds worried is all," Andrius says through chewing his food.

"He could just ask me," Lyrica stabs her food.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to hover over you."

Lyrica sighs, "I guess you're right."

"Off topic, but my partner in chemistry has been a little difficult."

"Oh, what do you mean?"

"I don't know. He's the silent type. Won't speak unless spoken to."

"Is that bad?"

"I'm not sure, but he looked like he was having a hard time yesterday trying to figure out the periodic table."

"Can't you just offer your help?"

"I don't want to do that -- what if he thinks poorly of me?" Andrius sighs, "I can't just say 'Hey, it looks like you're having a hard time, but I'm way smarter than you and can help.'"

"I suppose so, but don't you need to help each other out?"

"Yeah, I- I guess," Andrius picks at this food, "I think we'll... we'll have to see."

"Sure," Lyrica takes the last bite out of her eggs, "I need to go buy some stuff, you mind coming with me?"

"Oh, um- Where would we be going?"

"The bookstore. The newest installment of Witches of Wysteria came out, and I just *have* to get it."

"Oh? Isn't that the series you made me read back in high school?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited about this new saga. I heard that it's focusing more on the world building, and oh! It also has gay representation! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, it does seem like it! Alright," Andrius stands up, "We're going to the Kutabe mall, right?"

Lyrica stands up and grabs her plate, "Yeah, why?"

Andrius grabs his plate and walks over to the sink, "Oh, I was wondering if we can drop by that comic store. I saw on the internet that they have new cat collectables."

Lyrica laughs as she follows with her plate, "You and your cats, huh?"

"They have little dragon tails this time around!" Andrius excitedly says.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! Do they have wings too?"

"Some of them do! Here, I'll show you," Andrius pulls out his phone.

"Let's head to the car first," Lyrica says as she starts walking towards the door.

Andrius keeps staring at his phone as they walk down the stairs to Lyrica's car, showing her pictures of the cat figurines.

Lyrica and Andrius step into her car, and Lyrica drives them to the mall.

Stepping into the store complex, the people buzz with excitement on this Saturday afternoon. Everyone seems to be doing something, and there is at least tens of people in every store today.

"Beginning of the semester, huh?" Lyrica comments.

"Yeah, wow," Andrius agrees, "Let's get in and get out?"

"Yeah, good plan."

The two of them quickly walk over to the bookstore and grab the book Lyrica is looking for, and Andrius stops in front of the comic book store to look at the cat figurines.

Buying two of them, they start walking towards the exit, but someone catches Andrius' eye.

Across the large walkway, in a clothing store, Hoji stands in front of a tall rack of shirts.

Lyrica perks up, "Andrius?"

Andrius quickly turns to Lyrica, "Yes?"

"You're looking at something, is there something else you need?"

"Oh, um- no, I just saw my chemistry partner."

"The one who needs help?"

"Yeah, he- he looks like he's having a hard time choosing a shirt over there."

Hoji's eyes dart up and down. He reaches out for one of the shirts and then shakes his head.

"Maybe, I should... I should see if he's okay."

Hoji looks down at his phone. Text message reads, "Come in looking as a business man."

He rolls his eyes, hoping he doesn't have to role play as one, but then again, when people request for outfits, they usually request for the role play no matter what. Sighing, he looks back up at the shirt rack. All of these feel too dark for his skin tone.

Andrius walks up to Hoji, "Hey, Hoji."

Hoji turns to look at him, "Oh, hi?"

"Weird seeing you here."

"Yeah?" Hoji looks Andrius up and down. Noticing his button-up and slacks, Hoji thinks for a moment. If he was looking at Andrius without knowing he is a student, Hoji would have immediately thought he is off to some sort of business meeting.

"Hoji?" Andrius looks down at himself, "Is there something on my shirt?"

"Oh, um- no. No, there isn't. I- I was just wondering where you got your clothes from."

"Oh, um- you know that clothing store next to the coffee shop?"

"Uh- Yeah, I think so."

"They usually have a sale around when it starts to get hotter of just button-up shirts."

"Do you know if that's happening now?"

"Oh, um..." Andrius thinks for a moment, "I'm not sure, but I need to go there soon. I've been running out of shirts recently."

"What about your slacks, are they from there too?"

"Yeah, actually, but they're in the back. I've never seen them on sale. Pretty expensive, but worth it I think. They're the most comfortable slacks I've found."

"Oh really? Is the material soft?"

"Yeah, it really is. I could sleep in them, honestly."

Hoji nods, "Alright, thanks for the info."

Andrius nods, "Are you looking for button-ups?"

"Um- Yeah, I've been standing here for an hour trying to decide which one I want," Hoji sighs, "But it sounds like I'm going to have better luck at a different store."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you need the button-up? Are you searching for a new job?"

"Uh- You could say that. I'm... I'm uh- I'm looking for something presentable to wear for an interview um- later- later today."

"Oh today?"

"Y- Yeah, today," Hoji nervously laughs, "I think I'll- I'll head out now, considering it's um- it's soon! Uh- Thanks for the store recommendation! I'll see you in class on Monday!"

"Oh, bye then," Andrius says as he watches Hoji walk away.

Hoji walks out of the mall, on a mission to find some good button-up shirts. 

Stepping into his car, he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. After getting comfortable is his driver's seat, Hoji looks down at his phone. New message: "hey this is brittney we've talked before but do you do parties?"

Hoji responds, "what kind of party?"

"like a house party"

"do you want me to strip or smth?"

"no no i want you to have sex with one of the people there"

"like a surprise?"

"like a surprise"

"i'll be investing a lot of my time into that. can you pay $10k?"

"anything for my friend"

Hoji is taken a back, he was not expecting ten thousand dollars to be on the table. He just threw a price out to negotiate down. Either way, fifteen thousand in one month is pretty good, all things considered. He continues texting, "uh alright. when's the party?"

"next week friday ill attach the address"

The address is nearby where he is right now. Wow, this is perfect. Hoji doesn't have to cam that week *and* he's going to be paid ten thousand dollars in a day?! Things are looking up! Maybe he'd finally be able to pay off his debt this month. Hoji responds, "can i get a pic of the person?"

"sry i dont got a pic rn but ltr ill point him out in the crowd"

"alright cool."

Hoji puts down his phone, and starting driving to the clothing store.

Getting there, he parks his car. Walking in, the air feels unnaturally hostile. The person behind the counter stares daggers into Hoji.

Hoji looks away, trying his best to ignore them. Picking out a shirt, tie, and slacks, he continues to feel the person behind the counter stare daggers in the back of his head.

Panicking, Hoji steps up to the counter.

"You that homeless guy? The one I keep seeing hanging out in this parking lot every night?"

Looks like it's time to move to a different parking lot, "Uh- No- No, I'm... I'm just a student going to Chenshu."

The cashier squints at him, "Sure."

"Your total is one hundred twelve dollars and thirty-four cents."

"B- But, the combined prices are-"

"Do you think I care?"

Hoji looks down.

"Can't pay for it?"

Hoji pulls out his wallet, sifting through credit cards and cash.

"Come on, I don't want you in here."

Hoji sighs and pulls out one hundred and twenty dollars in cash. Placing it onto the counter, the cashier stares down at it.

"I don't want your drug money."

Hoji sighs and picks up his clothes, "Okay."

Staring at his feet, the cashier starts yelling, "Didn't you hear me, you thug?!"

Hoji shoulders tense up, and he starts heading towards the door.

The cashier runs from around the counter, "You son of a bitch!"

Hoji pushes opens the door and starts running towards his car.

The cashier slams open the door, "Get back here!"

As Hoji throws his suit inside, he quickly turns on the ignition.

The cashier slams in the window of his car, before Hoji steps on the gas.

Tires screech as Hoji's car bumps through the parking lot. Finally getting onto the main road, he sighs in relief.

Slowing down, Hoji's shoulders finally slump down.

Driving into the motel parking lot, Hoji parks in his usual spot. Placing his hand against his face, he sighs heavily. Getting his new clothes, he looks down at the wrinkles.

Slumping, he feels his stomach turn.

After getting ready, he steps out of his car. His suit jacket feels a little too big, but he doubts his customers would care. Straightening his pants, he steps up to his room.

Sitting on the bed, he crosses his legs. Staring down at his phone, he waits for his customers to arrive.

Entering his apartment, Andrius places the keys into the key holder. Placing down his cat figurines, he smiles at their small little tails.

Jandor jumps into the room, "Andry!"

Andrius looks up, "Yes?"

As Lyrica takes her book to her room, Jandor raises his arm to wrap around Andrius' shoulder, "We're going to do something next Friday!"

"We- We are...?"

"Yeah!" Jandor smiles, "We've been invited to a house party."

"Wh- What?!" Andrius looks at Jandor worried, "We were?!"

"Yeah! Come on, you'll love it!"

"Are- Are you sure...? You know parties aren't exactly my... space..."

"Andry! You're 22! You need to go out to a house party sometime!"

"House party...?"

"Yeah! I know the person who's throwing it!" Jandor nudges Andrius' side, "Maybe you'll meet some new people."

"I don't think I need to-"

"Oh come on! You're the valedictorian! If people know you're going, there's gonna be some nerds showing up."

"R- Really...?"

"Yeah! Definitely! Andry, I think this'll be a great way for you to meet some new types of people!"

"Alright... I'll go."

Jandor cheers, "Hell yeah!"

Andrius is pulled down by Jandor's arm, making him loose balance for a second. Giving an worried smile, he lets go of Jandor.

Hoji pulls his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. Looking at his phone he says, "Your payment went through."

"I'm glad," Teddy says 

Hoji picks up his suit jacket. Putting on his pants, he starts moving towards the door.

He walks out into the cold Saturday night air and sighs. His legs are killing him. Unsteadily walking back to his car, he feels trips and falls to the ground.

Getting up, his arms feel weak.

Looking at the stairs, he sighs. Under his breath he says, "I just need to get to my car..."

Finally getting back to his feet, he slowly wobbles down the stairs.

Sumi perks up. Standing up, he walks over and yells, "Hoji, you feeling alright?!"

"Yeah, just fine!" Hoji slowly limbs over to his car.

Sitting in his car, he looks out the window. Giving a thumbs up to Sumi, he starts up the car.

Out of the parking lot, he drives. The cold dark city lights pass in timed intervals.

Hoji doesn't stop until he reaches the edge of town. An old empty lot sits silently as Hoji drives onto the dirt.

Turning off his car, he leans back, exhausted.

***

Hoji walks through the Chenshu hallway with a dreadful look on his face. He's late for class. Sighing, he looks towards the floor.

Andrius bursts through the other end of hallway, making a large shuttering sound within the hallway.

Hoji jumps back, feeling his shoulders jolt.

Andrius huffs, out of breath. Slumping over to catch his breath, he sees Hoji.

Hoji awkwardly waves.

Andrius awkwardly waves back.

Hoji starts stepping towards the door, trying to keep his eyes off of Andrius.

Andrius rubs the back of his neck, as he starts walking at a normal pace towards the door.

Hoji steps inside the classroom, and Andrius is close behind.

Sitting in their seats, they quietly let the professor continue talking.

Looking down at the handout, Hoji sighs. Leaning on his elbow, he tries his best to answer any of the questions. Tapping his pencil, he tries to figure out anything on the paper, just anything.

His head falls onto the paper. Who's he kidding, he has no idea what this paper even says, not to mention actually answering the questions.

Andrius watches worriedly as Hoji struggles.

Tapping Hoji's shoulder, he whispers, "Are you tired...? I can give you the notes for today, if that helps."

Hoji looks up with dreadful eyes, "I would love that, if I knew what was going on since the beginning of class."

Andrius gives him a worried look.

Hoji sighs and puts his head in his arms.

Andrius returns to focusing on the professor, but he feels a little bad leaving Hoji like that.

As class starts to move onto the lab section, Andrius turns to Hoji.

Hoji's head still remains in his arms.

Andrius taps Hoji's shoulder, "Hey, the lab...?"

Hoji finally lifts his head up after thirty minutes. He sighs, "The lab..."

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, fine I guess."

Andrius gives him a worried look, "Really...?"

"Really," Hoji huffs, "What do you have to do for the lab?"

"We're taking the bunsen burner to boil this mixture of distilled water and salt to see how density in liquid works."

"Ah..." Hoji didn't understand anything that Andrius just said, "Where... do we start...?"

Andrius goes under the desk and pulls out the bunsen burner and attaches it to the gas pipe, "Um, fill up the beaker with 50 milliliters of distilled water. I'll measure out the salt."

"Alright...?" Hoji picks up a strange tube. It has measurements on milliliters, so he's guessing that's what he needs. Finding the tube with distilled water, he fills up the measuring tube with water.

Andrius takes a small cup and measures it on the weight scale. Ensuring that the cup won't be counted on the scale, he pours a small amount of salt into the cup.

Hoji pours the distilled water into the beaker.

After pouring the salt into the beaker, Andrius attaches it to the bunsen burner. Taking the fire starter, he turns on the gas.

Andrius tries to use the fire starter. He struggles. He's too afraid of his hand getting caught in the flame.

Hoji touches Andrius arm, before pulling out a lighter from his pocket.

Andrius watches as Hoji starts the fire on the burner, impressed that he's not afraid of the fire.

As Hoji pushes the lighter back into his pocket, Andrius nervous asks, "Do- Do you smoke...?"

"Huh? Oh, the lighter..." Hoji sighs, "I used to, but I quit a while back. Why do you smoke?"

"Oh, um- No, I just... I was just wondering because of the lighter," Andrius rubs the nape of his neck, "Why keep the lighter on you...?"

"Comfort, I guess... It's been helping me not smoke. Whenever I feel like I need to smoke, I just flick on my lighter and stare at the flame."

"That works?"

Hoji shrugs, "Works for me."

The conversation slows to a halt very suddenly. Andrius wants to keep talking, but Hoji's dreadful look isn't exactly encouraging.

Finishing the experiment, the two of them leave class.

Leaving to the library, Andrius feels nervousness rise in his chest. The party's tomorrow. Jandor said not to worry about it as much, but Andrius can't stop thinking about how he's going to trip into everyone.

As he attends his classes and works at the library, his nervousness builds. He was able to ignore his anxiety because of his difficult work week, but as the week nears the weekend, his workload started to diminish. With no home work assigned over the weekend, by the end of his last class on Friday, his stomach turns and shuffles. As he enters Lyrica's car, he feels his shoulders start to tense up.

Lyrica turns to look at him, "You alright, Andry?"

"Huh...?" Andrius snaps out of his train of thought, "Oh... Yeah, I'm fine."

Lyrica looks at him worriedly, "Fine, huh...?"

"F- Fine..." Andrius stutters.

Lyrica starts driving out of the parking lot. As they get into the main road, Lyrica asks again, "You sure you're okay...?"

Andrius doesn't respond.

"Andry...?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry... I guess I zoned out again..."

"Andry, you're worried about that party, right?"

"What? No, I'm not."

Lyrica frowns, "You've been talking about it all week."

"What? No, I haven't."

"You sure? I clearly remember you talking about it to me Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and well... I don't think you mentioned it yesterday."

"See, not all week!"

Lyrica laughs. "Andry, it's okay to be nervous. It is your first time at a real party, after all."

"I- I guess..." Andrius rubs the nape of his neck.

Lyrica sighs, "I can't believe Jandor convinced you to go..."

"I mean... he's right... I do need to talk to more different types of people."

Lyrica frowns, "I guess..."

Andrius nervously taps his foot.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for no chapter breaks and the abrupt stop. I got tired of this project fast, but I did want to share it. Also, this is a first draft.


End file.
